


Rhythm to My Body

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe, DJ H.One, Dancer!Wonho, Fantasy, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Vampires, red-string fate, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Do you believe in string of fate? Because I was bind to your rhythm.





	Rhythm to My Body

Hyungwon or known as DJ H.One, the number one DJ of ** _The Bermuda Triangle_ ** in Korea along with DJ Dog and I.M.

Today was normal, it was his usual day in the MX Club, nothing new. Same old bored routine that has been going on for the past 2 years, unlike Minhyuk, Hyungwon is not a fan of one-night stand and certainly not into the not-so-safe sex.

They’ve been friends for over than 5 years along with Changkyun or I.M, and yet none of them has found their life-time partner. Probably because of their line of works that doesn’t give the image of _“Hey, I’m looking for a permanent partner and I promise my eyes are on you only”_ vibes.  
Or maybe just because Hyungwon didn't pay enough attention to it.

Hyungwon took a deep breath before went straight to his waiting room, there was already Minhyuk with some cute-hot guy with a pink hair all over him. Hyungwon cleared his throat to get the attention of the lovebirds in front of him

“As long as I remember, your waiting room is _**not** _ here”  
“Oh hey, sorry about that we’re in hurry” Minhyuk said grinning as the boy kissed his neck  
“If you still want to have that stupid ass of yours I suggest you to get out. **_Now_** ” Hyungwon said as he put his things down.  
Minhyuk pouted at his friend’s words, whispering something to the boy before the boy get up and leave the two of them alone.  
“What is wrong with you?” Minhyuk said as he crossed his arms on his chest  
“ _ **What is wrong with me?**_ Seriously? You want to have ** _this_ ** fight right here, right now?” Minhyuk clicked his tongue  
“Tsk, you’re so annoying like a bitch in period”  
“You are so desperate like a bitch in heat” Hyungwon glared before closing his eyes  
“You’ll be on in 15 minutes, are you seriously sleeping right now??”  
“Back off”

It was crowded, it was full of people, smelled like sex and sweat and Hyungwon didn’t like a single thing about it at all.  
The only thing he like is that he gets to play music, the pumping rhythm as he volumes up the beat, his eyes scanning the crowds, some people are making out, some other are drinking and the others… well, dancing, grinding their body to one another, looking for the disgusting friction. Hyungwon continue to scan hazily but stopped in the middle of dance floor, there was this man, with electric blue and silver hair, dancing with a girl, waving his body and flexing his muscles.  
He wears a black pants along with a satin jacket and a see-through shirt underneath, he was dressed in midnight blue.

He wears a black pants along with a satin jacket and a see-through shirt underneath, he was dressed in midnight blue.

Hyungwon couldn’t take his eyes off when he was caught staring by the man, the man smirked and rolled his hips in a way Hyungwon could swear couldn’t be any sexier than that.  
Hyungwon gulped, the man’s eyes glint with satisfaction before pulled the girl closer to him, whispering something so close to the girl’s ear and made he giggles.

_That bitch_

Hyungwon didn’t realize that his knuckles have turned white over the mic he was holding, he cleared his throat before placing the mic close to his lips

“Are you ready for the big thing???!” the crowd cheered for him, he licked his lips before playing his newest works  
“This baby’s called _**beautiful**_ ” Hyungwon said looking directly to the man’s eyes  
“The night is **_mine_** … **_I’m marking_** it! Let’s go!!” the crowds grow wilder as he volumes up the music and the night deepens.

Hyungwon sighed as he went to the back stage, there was Minhyuk already waiting  
“You were talkative today, unusual for you”  
“I’m just using my voice”  
“Someone catches your eyes? I see you were looking at our newly hired dancer”  
"A dancer?"  
"Yep, he was hired today because boss like his sexy vibes. Everyone's been trying to get in his pants you know" Hyungwon keep his mouth shut  
“Ah… I’m guessing-“ Minhyuk words were cut off as they saw a man, _the dancer_ , with electric blue and silver standing in front of them  
“Hey” the man said  
“I guess you’re not saying that to me, aren't you?” Minhyuk said as he winked at the man, the man smiled ever so seductively  
“Oh well, I have _**mouths**_ to feed so… _**Get on him**_ ” Minhyuk said whispering to the man’s ear before tapping Hyungwon shoulder  
“So… was it a code or was it just me feeling overly confident?”  
“The second option” Hyungwon said blankly as he tried to walk past the man  
“Not so soon pretty” the man said trapping Hyungwon to one of the walls  
“Let go”  
“I’m not sure you want that”  
“Or I scream”  
“Try it” Hyungwon was about to scream when he felt a pair of lips on his, kissing him roughly and biting his bottom lip, Hyungwon groaned in pain and the man let his tongue inside his mouth.  
Hyungwon finally have the strength to push the man  
“What the hell?” Hyungwon said in anger as he wipes his lips with the back of his mind, his lips are bleeding  
“Exactly, _**what the hell”**_ the man said before pulling Hyungwon into a deep kiss again, this time it wasn’t as rough as the first one, it was more passionate  
“Do you believe in the _**red-string**_ legend?” the man said, lips nearly brushed Hyungwon’s lips with each words  
“No, the hell with that” Hyungwon glared at the man  
“Will you believe it if I said that there is a string connecting us?” Hyungwon snorted  
“I didn’t expect you to be the _**fairytale**_ guy”  
“I’ll show it to you then” the man said before his eyes glowing close to the color of electric blue, the man bite Hyungwon’s neck.  
Hyungwon moaned in pain, it hurt like a bitch but there is some strange feelings that makes his cock grow harder. Hyungwon gasped in pleasure as images started to flood his vision. The man licked at the puncture marks before looking to Hyungwon’s eyes, his pupils dilated.  
“What was… that?” Hyungwon asked in between his breaths  
“That was ** _this_** ” the man said as he brought their hands up, there was a red string over their wrist, connecting each other.  
“It’s can’t be…”  
“Yes it is, you are my _**soulmate**_ ”  
“No, this is wrong… what kind of sick trick are you playing on me?”  
“It’s not a trick…”  
“Then… what are you?”  
“ _A vampire_ ” the man said  
“Imposibble”  
“What was happened also impossible” the man said with a small smile  
“I’m Hoseok, but you can call me Wonho” Hyungwon scrunched his nose  
“What kind of a sane person use nicknames these days” Wonho laughed  
“And you are using DJ H.One as a stage name isn’t count as weird?” Hyungwon didn’t answer for a moment  
“It was a stage name, not a nickname… it’s two different things” Wonho looked at Hyungwon’s eyes, caramel gold.  
“As much as I like to talk with you the whole night, I got a problem that can’t wait”  
“And what was that?”  
“This” Wonho said as he leaned closer, his hard on brushing Hyungwon’s tight  
“It’s…”  
“It’s normal they said” Wonho said as he inhaled Hyungwon’s scent, vanilla and citrus.  
“The burning sensation all over your body when you meet your soulmate…” Wonho started to kiss Hyungwon’s neck  
“And how do you stop it?”  
“Knotting” Hyungwon can’t lie, there was a certain excitement rushed through his veins when he heard the word ‘knotting’  
“Claim me then” Hyungwon gasped as they suddenly in a room with a king size bed, Wonho dropped Hyungwon to the bed carefully  
“Did you just-“  
“Teleport us? Hyungwon nodded  
“Yeah”  
Wonho chuckled before kissing Hyungwon, his hands works on their clothes and in seconds they were both naked, staring into each other body.

Hyungwon was drown in the sight of Wonho, that milky white skin, that perfectly shaped abs, the muscular arms and his cock… Wonho's _huge._  
Hyungwon didn’t think he could take Wonho all the way in, in other hand Wonho was eating Hyungwon visually, the boy has a small figure, his skin is white but not as white as his, his long legs and his seductive red lips.  
Wonho leaned down to kiss Hyungwon again, this lips licking the bleeding lips apologetically.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to”  
“It’s okay, can we just… get to _the_ part?”  
“Sure baby” Hyungwon blushed at the pet name, he moaned at the touch, Wonho’s skin left a burning sensation on his own, lips travelling down to his hard cock. Wonho took a bottle of lube and pour some on his hands, circling Hyungwon’s tight hole before pushing in one finger  
“Skip the shit, I’m not a virgin” Wonho raised his eyebrows  
“Shut it” Hyungwon said hiding his face in embarrassment  
Wonho chuckled before coaxing his cock with the lube, making sure it was enough before lining his cock to Hyungwon’s hole  
He kissed Hyungwon one last time before pushing in, the younger man cried in pain, tears streamed down his cheek  
“I’m okay… You can continue” Hyungwon said as he held his groans  
“I didn’t expect you to be _this_ tight” Wonho said when he was fully seated  
“And I didn’t expect you to know that _ **you are so fuckin huge you’re so lucky you didn’t tear me in half**_ ” Hyungwon glared at him  
“I’m sorry, I was born sexy” Hyungwon hits Wonho’s chest playfully before moaning when Wonho started to thrust in  
“Ah-haah!” Hyungwon couldn’t hold the moan as Wonho continue to rammed into him mercilessly  
“T-there! It’s ahh!” Hyungwon moans became louder as Wonho found the sweet spot  
“You’re so tight” Wonho growled  
“I-ahh! I can’t…”  
“Come baby” Wonho said as his pace becomes more erratic, Hyungwon moan at Wonho’s deep voice and came all over himself, feeling Wonho’s cock grow bigger  
“ _My knot…_ ” Wonho said as he throw his head back in pleasure  
“Ahh!” Hyungwon moaned in pain as the stretch becomes painful, Wonho was growing too big for his body to take  
Wonho growled feeling his knot forming, he leaned down before biting Hyungwon’s neck, shooting his seed deep inside his mate, knotting him.  
Wonho falls to Hyungwon’s side, his cock still spurting some seeds into the younger male  
“How long does you knot usually take?” The younger leaned closer  
“An hour…” Hyungwon looked at Wonho with his big eyes  
“You’re kidding”  
“ _At earliest"_  
“No way, it hurt”  
“I know baby, but you are so going to be a beautiful mother of my children”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Didn’t you know that knotting also mean producing children?”  
“No way, I’m still a fuckin 21 I’m so not ready to be a mother”  
“You don’t like it?” Wonho suddenly said, looking at the younger eyes, worry is seen in his eyes  
“No, I mean… It’s just too sudden, we just met and then this”  
“But I’ve been watching you ever since you were born”  
“What?”  
“That was when this string becomes tighter, I know my soul mate was born into this world so I searched for you”  
“How long?”  
“I don’t know… hundred years...”  
“Where was you born?”  
“Paris, France”  
“Wow”  
“Why?”  
“I can’t believe that my soul mate is hundreds probably thousands years older than me and he is from France…  
_Sexy_ ” Wonho chuckled at Hyungwon’s last word  
“I still need to work by the way”  
“Don’t worry, we can disguise you”  
“You can??” Wonho nodded  
“Awesome, Minhyuk hyung is going to be jealous over this”  
“Oh, you friend… I’ve seen him with Shownu and Kihyun”  
“Shownu—who?” Hyungwon looked up to Wonho  
“My older brother, the leader of our clan. He was born with two soul mate, rare but precious and powerful”  
“Two… you mean…?”  
“Yeah, Kihyun hyung and your friend Minhyuk”  
“No way, how long has it been?”  
“3 months I guess”  
“3 months and he didn’t tell me a single thing?!”  
“Oh, and your Changkyun also Jooheon’s soul mate”  
“This is too much” Hyungwon said as he hold his head  
“We can always talk about this after you sleep”  
“Yeah, sleep sounds good” Hyungwon said as he closed his eyes

_I love you_

Wonho said in Hyungwon's head, holding back a laughter when the younger male shot his eyes open  
“Did you just…?”  
“Sshhh… sleep my love” Wonho said as he tugged them into the warm blanket, securing the younger male into him. Hyungwon smiled to Wonho's chest.

_He could get used to this_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is very late. It's 11PM and I got to wake up early in the morning. This story was requested on MX Fanfiction Forum, and I couldn't help but to fall in love with the idea of DJ Hyungwon and dancer Wonho. I was supposed to write this next week because I have so much works to do but this certain plot bunny keep running around and making a mess in my head, I've got to fulfill my deepest desire.  
> Though, I'm not sure if I write this the way the sender wants. I mean it's more to a fantasy than the DJ'ing' and dancing. Hopefully he/she likes this!  
> I'm sorry for my English, it's not my first language but I'll work hard to be better!  
> I love you all!


End file.
